In the cultivation of agricultural and horticultural crops, numerous fungicides have been proposed for use against damage to those crops. However, since conventional fungicides have inadequate control effects against plant diseases, have limited use due to the appearance of chemical-resistant pathogens, cause chemical damage or contamination of plants, or demonstrate potent toxicity against humans, livestock and fish, these fungicides are not considered to always be satisfactory. Thus, there is a strong need for the development of a novel fungicide that has few of these disadvantages and can be used safely.
In relation to the present invention, the following Patent Documents 1 to 6 propose tetrazolyloxime derivatives having structures that resemble that of a compound according to the present invention, and the use thereof as a fungicide.